


The Roses Are Drenched With Blood (But Whose Might It Be?)

by Pilicornis



Category: The Witch's House, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, How 'evil' does someone have to be to be considered a villain?, If you played the game you know what I mean, Magic, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Terminal Illnesses, The Witch's House Fusion, The Witch's House Spoilers, Villain Midoriya Izuku, kind of, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilicornis/pseuds/Pilicornis
Summary: There once lived a sick child named Midoriya Izuku, who was unloved by all. He fled into the night, and was given false hope by a demon. He became a witch, all in the hopes that he could be normal some day, though he had given that up when he sealed the contract.And now, after using a spell on his first and only friend so he can achieve his dream, he must brave the terrors of a house transformed by desperate magic, all so he can be free and live a life he never had a chance to experience.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Roses Are Drenched With Blood (But Whose Might It Be?)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is on hiatus for a while. The explanation for this is in my profile if you want to know why. Sorry.

There once was a boy named Izuku. He had been a sickly child, ever since birth. His muscles were weak and the skin around his joints was inflated, which made it extremely difficult to move. His skin seemed to crumble away at the slightest touch, and would be dyed with red more and more as he aged. Despite that, he remained pale to the point his skin was nearly see-through, his veins as prominent as wires. Though he wouldn't have been able to tell, with all the blood and mucus that would constantly spill from his eyes marring his vision.

No one wanted to be around him because of his illness. He never had any friends. After all, who would want to be around a weak and disgusting child? His father shared the same sentiment, and hardly looked at him, let alone interacted with him. His mother was the one who cared for him, and showed him affection even with his unsightly body. But eventually, her love ran out, and she started to pull away. He tried to help around more, relying on them less and less, all in the hopes that he wouldn't be a burden. That maybe, if he was good enough, his father would look at him and his mother would love him again.

But it wasn't meant to be. As the years went by, he began to feel rage towards both of them, a terrible anger that made him tremble with its ferocity. How dare his father receive his mother's kindness! How dare she be the only one his father would gaze at! How dare they both abandon him in their own home, leaving him to fend for himself even though they lived in the same house as him!

So, one night, at the age of seven, Izuku took a knife from the kitchen and slit their throats as they slept, their bodies laying next to each other without his own next to them, as they would've wanted. If they didn't love him, then he didn't need him. It was as simple as that. He fled into the darkness, leaving the house behind in flames, a reminder of his burning fury to those who lived around them, a spectacle to show the town what happens when a child goes without care. He turned into an alleyway and collapsed, the strain to much for his weak body, awaiting his demise at the hands of the chilly air that felt like a freezer to his low body temperature. He knew it'd be unlikely he would survive the night, and he was fine with that. He wouldn't be able to find anyone to save him no matter how hard he could've tried. But that wasn't meant to be either.

A demon had peered at him from the mouth of the alley, curious of the child that had unknowingly nourished him with his slaughter, and gave him hope in the form of a deal. If he let him consume more human souls, then he'd teach him a spell to cure his illness, a spell that would let him connect with the world. He'd have a chance to live like all the others! He foolishly accepted his offer without hesitation, becoming a witch with the contract completed, and the demon brought him to a house that hid in the middle of a forest. He just needed to lure people in, the demon said, and the house would do the rest. 

It wasn't until after the deaths of numerous children who had lost their way that Izuku realized he had been tricked. The demon had no intention of helping him, at least not within the next few centuries. He watched as his sickness progressed within him, eventually relegating him to his bed, immobile and nearly blind, relying on magic to even know what was happening around him. Determined to fix himself, he started working harder, luring more and more helpless people into the house until the demon had his fill and gave him what he needed.

A body switching spell was eventually granted to him, four centuries later. The ticket to a happy life was finally in his hands. Unfortunately, the spell required the participants to both be willing, but that wasn't too much of a problem for him. His mind was cunning, and he quickly whipped up a plan to find a participant to aid in his escape. After a few dozen attempts, he found just the person he needed. A boy named Hitoshi who, despite his fairly untrusting nature and similarly sharp mind, would do almost anything to help out of a need to be a hero.

After months of meetings between the two of them, and the usage of the terminally ill pity card that Izuku always had on display, it was ready. He just had to wait for Hitoshi to come back in two weeks, and he'd be free from his dying body. Mere hours before Hitoshi's next and final appearance, he made sure to ensure the boy couldn't do anything to get his life back after he cast the spell. He cut off his arms and legs, and gouged out his eyes, and waited as the blood from his self-inflicted injuries pooled around him and stained his sheets a dark crimson.

When Hitoshi arrived, he fretted over Izuku, worried for his friend and the state he was in. His room had looked like a crime scene after all. But Izuku swept his concern aside and began the ritual, promising it'd just be for a day as his soul fit into Hitoshi's body perfectly. As he admired the feeling of strength, of having control over his movements after so long, Hitoshi cried out at the unbearable pain he felt, the loud and hoarse shrieks bouncing off the walls. Unable to deal with hearing his own voice scream, Izuku offered a medicine that would burn his friend's throat, claiming that it would help soothe the pain. Hitoshi accepted it, and quickly dropped the vial once the pain flared in his throat, but it was too late. With his voice no longer echoing through the house, he turned and left, knowing full well Hitoshi would die within the hour.

But he didn't expect the boy to realize and utilize his magic so quickly, a miscalculation on Izuku's part. A large patch of roses blocked the way out of the forest, uncuttable and twice his height. Trapped within the area he knew so well, he went back towards the entrance to the house, intent on creating a formula that would destroy the roses. The house had already changed though, becoming larger than it had ever been. If it weren't for how annoying the whole thing was, Izuku would've been impressed with Hitoshi's skill with magic despite never knowing about it before their friendship, but at the time it was just a nuisance that served to irritate him.

Izuku stood in front of the wooden door and steeled himself before opening it, ready to fight tooth and nail to ensure he kept this body and got the life he deserved after all his suffering. Even though the house may be under Hitoshi's control, the magic still belonged to him, and would guide him to his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, let me know if you'd rather this just cover the pre-game stuff and the true ending, or if you want to see Izuku traverse the house. (Also ik I have other fics to attend to but I was playing Pocket Mirror and wanted to get this stuff down.)


End file.
